Anen IGmatic Smile
by Collision Yanma Senpai
Summary: When Hiei does the unthinkable for Kurama when they go to recieve his mother's blessing, how will he react? And what happens when other unwanted members start to get turned-on? o.O -oh dear...
1. Sheets

Ok, the Amep, (or, "Almighty English Paper", for those of you who don't know, heh...) has actually promised not to hurt me if I post this today, so be gratefull to it!!

(Mysterious stranger in mask with a pointy body): Yes!! And shower it with many, many glorious gifts! Including (and not limited to,) a student who actually has the brain enough to write a good English paper, and many flashy pen sets!!

CYS: Yes, and many flashy- wait!! Was that an insult to my intelligence?And just whoare you anyway??

Mysterious Stranger: (takes off disquise) AH-HA, PUNY MORTALS!!!!!!!

CYS: It's the Amep!!

Amep: YES!! I am here for your pens and pencils, for with my pointy brotherenI can take over the world!! Bwuhahaha!!!!!!!

Said Pointy Brotheren: Yeah, we will destroy you ALL!!

One small brotheren, aka- the voice of reason: Except Orlando Bloom, he is our god!

Others: Yes! **Let Bloom bloom!!** All hail Legolas!!

Amep: It is the rest of you whom we shall kill, with our almighty pointy-ness!! HA HA!!

CYS: How about just giving out the disclaimer?

Brotheren: (Look at the Amep questioningly.)

Amep: .....Fine.

CYS: Ha ha, I win!!

Brotheren: YAY!! The almighty Collision doesn't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho...or Orlando Bloom.

(Even though she really, really wants to!! )

Amep: Almighty? When did _**SHE**_ become **_ALMIGHTY??_** I thought you guys were on my side!?!?

Brotheren: We were, but then she let us do the disclaimer. Now all we wanna do is look at pictures of Orlando Bloom all day!!

Voice of reason: And eat Super McButter-Nut's popcorn!

Brotheren: Yes, the popcorn, itcalls to us! ...And it's buttery-fresh!!

Amep: ...Traitors...

CYS: You're just mad because I won!!

Amep: YOU **DIDN'T** WIN!!

CYS: Sure I didn't... Well, enjoy the show!! 4

* * *

Gender Roles

Two years...

It wouldn't seem to be that long a time for most, but for him it had almost been...

An eternity...

He had _never_ in his lifetime _ever_ loved _anyone_, not even for a moment. (Well, except Yukina, but that was different.)

But still, two years?

Now **_that_** was something special...

His eyes twitched to the side at the sound of quiet mumbling and the rustling of sheets. Glancing through the half-open window, he gave an exhasperated sigh as he saw what a tangled mess the kitsune had made of himself, intertwined as he was in the blankets.

With a quiet sigh, he stole into the room without a sound, stopping by the gargantuan mountain of sheets that could have once very well had been called a bed. _How can he stand to sleep with so much over him? Oh well..._

Quietly he undid the knots, untangling and re-wrapping his lover in a more comfortable way. However, just as he was about to depart through the window, he heard utterance of his name in the dark and was compelled once again to the bedside.

"Koibito?'

"I am here."

"Koibito, I love you so much."

He smiled, looking almost adoringly (which was most unusual for him indeed) at the beautiful being beneath him.

"You too fox, you too."

"Good."

And even as he spoke these words he let out a massive snore that made even the little youkai jump, (which was even _more_ unusual.) and turned to burry his head in theoverflowing cascade of pillows.

'Ah-ha,' the black-clad demon thought as he stood over the older boy,

'He was asleep the whole time.'

He sat watching the other for some vast expanse of time before finally turning once again to go. This time, however, he seemed to bear the tiniest of smirks on his usually sober face.

Yes, it really was something special.

Sitting back on his favorite perch outside the kitsune's window, he chanced another glance into the room before sunrise, and sighed in defeat. Once again, the ever-perservering fox had gotten himself hopelessly entangled in the dressings.

'Oh Kurama,' Hiei thought to himself, the enigmatic smile once again gracing his lips,

'What am I going to do with you?'


	2. Hiei's Christmas Hell

A/N: Alright, I just got back from a 2-day party at my good friend's house, and MAN, did we have fun!! Question: Have you ever played the drinking game, "I Never???"

Well, we did!! ...And if you haven't, try it, it's fun! (Especially with a bunch of REALLY sugar-high people in the middle of the night!)

The boys were funny, and we danced, played truth-or-dare, THPS2, Uno, Dai Hin Min, and had burping contests, air hockey wars, and line after line of funny thoughts & innuendo! Yay, we were messed up!! (but it was worth it!! ;;)

Anyway, due to being paranoid 'cuz I got caught cheating on a Spanish test, I've been busy dealing with a high stress level; not to mention only getting one hour of sleep...

SO I'M CRANKY, **DAMMITT!!**

the english paper's evilness might be taken over by the Spanish Quiz From Hell...

English paper: WHAT??????? I thought I was your greatest rival?

CYS: Sorry, but que sera, sera, mon freir!!

Amep (english paper): What will happen will happen my ass! I'm**_ NOT _**going to be _inferior!! _And epecially not to some dumb spanish test...

CYS: Ok, I really don't care anymore...! Could someone _please_ just do the disclaimer?? _**Please??**_

Evil Spanish Cheating Test (Esct): She says, she owns EVERYTHING!! ...except a brain...

CYS: I DO NOT!! Don't make me bust out this lighter, I will!!

Amep: She really will, don't mess with her! She's sleep deprived & crazy!! (just do as she says!!)

Esct: Ummm... ok. She doesn't own freakin' Yu-Yu-Hakusho, 'k??

CYS: Good. Let's keep it like that, shall we?

Amep: Lucky bastard...

Now here's finally the 2nd chapter in Anen Gigmatic Smile!! YAY!! Now, shower me withtoys & gifts!

...or just review... whatever...

* * *

Months passed, and soon the dazzling spring gave way to the wretched sting of winter. Hiei didn't see why they needed snow, it didn't do anything for anybody (except give them frost bite in very unfortunate places). If it were any normal ningen year, he would have been back in spirit world in no time, but stupid Kurama... 

"Oooohhhh, Hiei!! Look at that one!! Aw, wouldn't it be perfect for the top of our tree??"

"Kurama, we don't even _have_ a tree."

"Well then, let's go get one!!" .

He had been going on like this for hours, waking a very disgruntled koorime at three o'clock in the morning, just to be herded from store to store, picking up useless sweets and blithely colored balls. Not only was he soaked, tired, and irratible, but now Kurama expected him to go trudging through some dark, forboding forest in search of some non-existant "perfect tree"??? Ok, it really wasn't the forest itself that bothered him, rather, it was the excessive banks of ice-encrusted snow that they were sure to have to go traipsing trough if Kurama's plan held out. No way was he gonna do this.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." The little youkai muttered under his breath, trudging behind a very estatic Kurama and carefully avoiding the rising drifts of snow.

"Aww, come on Hiei! This is gonna be fun!"

"Being drenced in this foul waste of precipitation, winding aimlessly through a dark forest is fun?? I could be in Reikai training right now, that'd be more useful!!"

"But then you wouldn't be with me!!" (to which Hiei just rolled his eyes.) "And snow is not foul!"

"You're right, it's **_vile_**."

"It's the most wonderful, lusrous element in the world!!"

"Right...."

He just laughed and scanned the surrounding area once again, a look of concern on his face. And just when Hiei dared to believe that the fox might finally be giving up the hunt....

"Look, over there!!" He shouted, pulling Hiei along by the back of his haori and stopping at the side of a beautiful young pine tree. "It's perfect!! Don't you think so?"

"Yeah, sure. Can we go now?"

"We have to cut it down first!"

"Well hurry up and do it then, I'm freezing!!"

"Ummm.... Hiei? I forgot the ax....."

After almost being inadvertantly flamed by his jagan-weilding friend, and finally finding a way to get the tree out without an ax, Kurama thought it was a good time to go home. This was probably a VERY good idea on his part, considering the once sopping Hiei had now resulted to a quiet smoldering. (steam and flames included.)

And so they returned, tired and weary from a hard day's shopping.... Well, ok- Hiei was tired. Kurama, however, seemed even more estatic than usual. While Hiei was busy warming himself with a hot bath, he seemed to be scheeming.

The koorime walked down the polished stairs, looking VERY cute in an oversized pair of Kurama's pajamas, and was stopped dead in his tracks.

* * *

A/N: Ok, first semi-contest!!... umm...poll... YEAH! THAT'S IT!! Ok... which character out of this story/ the authors notes do you like the most? 

Who do you likebetter?

1) Hiei or Kurama??

2) Amep or Esct??

3) Out of all four of them, which do you like better? In order from favorite to least favorite, if you please...

Alright-y then, please also review if you liked the story so far, if you have any suggestions, or if any part of my fic/ author's notes are runny or boring!! Thanks so much, I'm loving these sweet reviews! You are too kuel pplz, tu kuel!!

And a special thanks to my new, overly-generous reviewers! You're too kind!! - :...

**Jarekia:** Having you read the story, even though you dislike shounen-ai, is a great honor! Thanks for at least checking it out & reviewing anyways!! And of course you're right, there's a definate connection between them!!


	3. Reflecting on Present Lights

Hello again pplz!! N.E. WAIZ, there was a snow day 2-day, so I finally get to update!! YAY!!

OMG, I went to my friend's house that I haven't seen in like, FOREVER!!! And we went sledding with his sisters & my sister & a whole bunch of other bratty kids (well ok, one of 'em was bratty, but still!! X.X) and his stupid friends tried to steal our sleds!! BASTARDS!!

ok, I need'da calm down, talk to the Amep for a while... DISCLAIMERS!!

Amep: Hell no, i've already done enough disclaimers for these two fanfics, I ain't doin' any more!!

Kurama-chan: I believe you have only done _one._

Amep: I didn't ask you, Red!!

Hiei: (promptly cuts off the Amep's head) Don't you _ever_ talk to my fox like that again!

Amep: (oozing blood...no... ink, yeah!! Anyway,...) Yeah, sure....! (passes out from ink loss)

CYS: I'm kind-of out of it right now, and the Amep's in the ER, could you please do the disclaimer, Hii-chan??

Hiei: Call me that again and i'll cut off your head.

CYS: ....Oh-kay... Umm... Kurama?? Heh heh... (gulps & looks at Hiei, whose eyes are flashing dangerously... heh...)

(oh boy...)

Kurama: Gladly. Collision: Yanma-Senpai-Chan does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, she does however own the characters she has made to stalk Hiei.

Hiei: (shudders despite himself) Damn immortal psychopaths...

Said Psychopaths: We love you Hiei!!

Hiei: (shudders again, muttering something about demonically-possessed ningens...)

CYS: Thank you, Kuu-chan, that was very nice!

Kurama: Not at all, Senpai-chan.

CYS: _Chan, chan!! He called me chan again! Oh yay!! _(looks up to see Hiei's eyes still flashing, snaps back to reality _VERY_ quickly.... Umm, ok. Well... here's the chapter, please review!!

(and i'm NOT posting again until I get at least 15 reviews people, so even if you hate it, even if your friends hate it, tell them to read it. You know why? 'Cuz secretly, you really _DO_ wanna read it, and not uptating would **suck**! SO FREAKIN' THERE, YOU NON-REVIEWY PEOPLEZ!!! BWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!)

...OK, i'm officially way past the point of insane!

Toodles!! -CYS! (the almighty!! weeeee!!)

* * *

Plants.

Kurama had covered the ENTIRE living room in enormous, fragrant _plants. _And not his usual ones either, but strangely coloured red and white blossoms and green leaves that were prickly to the touch.

"Kurama, what are you doing?"

"Well, you were taking forever, so I decided to start decorating without you!!" . "I've got ornaments and other decorations too, and the tree's already set up! So you can start whenever you want!!"

"Start what?"

"Decorating!!"

"No."

"Aww, come on, Hiei!! It'll be---"

"Don't even say it. No matter how many times you say it, it _wont_ be **_fun!_**"

"But it will!"

"No."

Kurama refused to be disheartened, however, and instead changed tactics- deciding to go with a more... pursuasive approach.

"Hiei," he cooed, moving closer towards him on the couch, "Wont you _please_ help? The sooner you say yes and help me finish, the sooner we can do things that you would think are fun!! Please, koibito? **_PLEASE???"_**

He just couldn't stand staring into those ambrosial emeralds without his once concrete heart breaking in remorse for not granting the precious fox's request. Until this time he had been trying to find a way out of it, but now as he read the longing in the poor kitsune's eyes... he just couldn't help it.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..."

"You seem to be saying that a lot lately." The sunny kitsune purred, adding more adornments to the already clandestine branches.

"Hn..."

About an hour later, when they had finished their work (or in Hiei's case, torture...) they found themselves content to laze on the aneleptic and overly-stuffed couches, gazing admiringly at their handywork. Kurama gave a sigh of contentement in his arms.

_'Hmmm....'_ Hiei thought, staring into the glow of a million Christmas lights, _'I suppose... i suppose this whole Christmas thing really isn't that bad..." _

Looking peacefully at the crystalline orbs, he wondered how such small things could bring people such wonder.

Each fire-spun bauble glistened with its own inner light, dancing amongst the glowing branches of thier magnificent encasement.

Each one enchanted,

Each one a symbol of the happiness he might once again obtain.

No...

That he already had obtained.

And as he looked down upon his love, sleeping so soundly in his arms he knew...

That for once in his life, he was truly happy with what he had, and it was all he really needed.

Sleep, in her quiet procession & unbenownst to the world, lay down her spell, and rested him among the softly glowing embers of rejuvinated hope. And whilst he peacefully fell into the canyons of submission, he heard the whispering voice of his dear fox, tingling his spine.

"Koorime??"

"Yes?"

"When are we going to tell them?"

"Soon, Kurama. Very soon."

And with that they fell once again into the sanctuary of sleep.

* * *

A/N: OK, did you hate? Did you like? Well, whatever your story, please review. 'Cuz I really want to be able to finish these stories on time, and as i've said before: No updates come from no reviews!! Think about it. (& possibly not only the same ppl. either? Although I must say, the range is quite grand... cool.) 

NE WHO, I'd like to take this time to thank all of my new reviewers, and to post my new test.

1)First of all, test. Do you think the Amep should be a boy or a girl? Please explain which gender you'd choose, why you chose it, and a rating for how much you actually even like it. (the Amep, that is.) 1 hate it, 10 LOVE IT!! _**YEAH!!**_

Alright-y then... TO MY WONDERFUL REVIEWS!!:

**Naiei-no-miko**: Ha ha, the "suspense", as you say, was just a result of me needing to update, but being to lazy to either finish that chapter or to find time. So Ileft it off there, hoping it would at least compell people to read. Hopefully it did! (It's good I left off there though, because this particular chapter kind-of escallated into something_ **MUCH**_ longer!! Heh heh... .;;)

**Ancamna**: YAY!! Somebody likes the disclaimers!! Thank you so much! (cries) No one really mentions them, so I guessed they just skip over them... And yeah, I like the Amep bettertoo, no offense Esct!! -.

**Mira Hopesbane**: My good friend & faithfull reviewer. (Gee, I wonder why? It couldn't have _**ANYTHING**_ to do with the fact that I bug her about it in school, now could it? Hee hee!! & Laddy-la!!) Darn you though, for getting the tune to that song stuck in my head, 'cuz now i've been walking around singing "I have a golden chance to make them BURN!" Do you know how annoying that is? VERY!! Oh well, c'ya later if this snow ever clears up!! Darn VA pplz. & thier scardy snow-drift-ness!! DIE!! WE'RE TAKING FREAKING EXAMS!! XX!! ....uh, kill me now!! ...Or give me that apple juice, the apple juice is better!!

_**AND TO:**_

**Animefouryou**: I will totally add more, just review!! I appreciate your support!


	4. Kuwa Chunk Ice Cream

A/N: Okay, I wasn't going to update this story untill i got at least 15 reviews, but it seems to be that some of you **BASTARDS** don't know what that little button **_at the bottom of the freakin' SCREEN is used for!_**

Breathes deeply

But, since I mistook this story for the one that had, at that time, already gotten at least 10 reviews, I've decided to post again, but only because I'm so nice!

(Cough, cough...)

And anyways, I just got tired of not being able to work on this _**FREAKIN' STORY!**_

So, here's another chapter, from another anime sniff I don't own! Bawl, bawl, sob...

Thank you!

...REVIEW, YOU MEAN-ASS BUSTURDS!

...Heh heh, please?

- Thanx!

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, 

WAKE UPPPPPPP!"

There was a heavy thumping on the front door, a frenzied, ear-splitting sound, like someone bleating out some sadistic melody on a set of badly tuned bagpipes.

And it was shaking the house...

Not a good way to get up in the morning...

_'Damn ningen...'_ He tried to block out the sound, but the banging on their door only grew louder, entwined with the same grotesque caterwaul:

Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up,

WAKE UP!"

_'If he doesn't stop that in the next five seconds, I'm gonna kill him!' _And still it grew, until finally, reaching it's tumultuous crescendo, the floors began to creak, and the few tables or other miscellaneous pieces of furniture began hopping their way around the room.

_'That's it, he's dead.'_

He bolted upright, knocking off the soft blanket he hadn't even bothered to use, and in no time was at the front door.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up! C'mon guys, it's really important! Ya' lazy asses! I said GET UP alread-"

He was cut short as the stiff hilt of a katakana shoved roughly into his abdomen, sending him flying the few short feet that gravity could sustain him before his enormous body crashed to the ground.

"Now, did you want something?" The attacker inquired, a soul-piercing stare boring into the eyes of his victim.

"GASP Just wanted to...wheeze... tell you that...pant... that is uhhh..."

"Oh, just spit it out already!" The aggravated demon spat, tightening his grip on his sword.

"I'm getting to it, ok? You didn't exactly make it easy for me here!"

"You shouldn't be knocking down people's doors at such early hours of the morning." He retorted callously.

"How was I supposed to know you guys weren't up? It's already 9:16, and Kurama's usually up by six... heck, I'm surprised I'm even up already! What the heck were you guys doin' last night, anyway? 'Ya musta' been pretty busy to sleep late like that!"

His playful grin was quickly rewarded with another jab to his side.

Only this time, it was much, MUCH sharper.

"What we _do_ is none of your business, fool. And don't you dare come here again unless you have something intelligent to say, I'd rather not waste my time on you."

And with that, he turned to go inside.

That was, until another voice stopped him...

"Ummmm... Hiei-sama?"

"What?" He spun around in fury, until he noticed who had been talking...

_'Yukina...' _

"Yes, what do you want?" He asked roughly, reverting at once to his usual "tough guy" exterior as not to show his apologies for yelling at his unknown sister.

"Well... Yusuke sent us here to tell you something, but now..."

He only stood, watching her silently... as she regained her composure.

"But now I seem to have forgotten what it was..." She fretted, shivering a bit with the biting cold.

The fire demon sighed and closed his eyes. _'Oh Yukina', _he thought to himself, _'Just tell me and get it over with...'_

Sensing her shiver again in the wind, he opened his eyes.

"Why don't you come in for a while, perhaps you'll remember."

-Damn, he definitely spending to much time with the fox, now he was even beginning to sound like him-

But he didn't feel bad at all about his decision when she looked up at him, her eyes so grateful for shelter from the searing winds.

"Thank you, Hiei-sama."

"Hn..."

Upon reaching the doorstep, she turned at looked at the unconscious boy behind her.

"Shouldn't we bring him in too?"

"No, just leave him, I'm sure he'll be fine."

_'All that excess body fat must be useful for something, after all.'_

"If you say so..." She still looked doubtful, but the bristling gales soon ushered her inside, leaving the koorime to shut the door behind them.

They traipsed down into the living room, with him leading the way.

"Sit anywhere you like, I'm sure Kurama will be out soon."

"Thank you."

"Hn."

It had been five minutes, more than enough time to make a certain youkai WAY past uncomfortable, especially in the presence of someone who didn't even know she was his sister, none the less related... He decided to look for Kurama.

_'Just where the hell is that fox, anyway?' _He grumbled in his head,

_'If he thinks he's sticking me here alone with her, he is sadly mistaken.'_

"Kurama? Where are you? You better get out here right-

...owww."

"Guh," grunting and pushing himself off the floor, Hiei stopped to see what had hindered his progress.

...A stuffed ball? And it was... MOVING?

"What the...?" He scuttled away, grabbing again at the hilt of his katana, as the blankets shifted and gave way to the terrible monster that was waiting inside...

"YYYAAAAWWWNNNNN! Uh, hey guys, what did I miss? Oh, hello Yukina-chan!"

-Hiei face-faulted.-

_'Kurama...'_

"Hello Kurama-kun." She replied, bowing slightly.

"Now now, there's no need for that! Tell me now, to what do we owe the divine honor of your presence?"

Yukina blushed a crimson seemingly determined to rival the kitsune's hair; Hiei stared daggers at his back.

"Oh, well, I was... we were... sent by Yusuke to ask you something."

"We? We whom?" The curious fox inquired.

"Oh, me and... KUWABARA-SAN! Oh dear, do you think that he's alright?"

"Yes, as I told you before, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Where is he, exactly?"

"Lying outside in the snow!"

"Outside?"

"Yes."

"In the cold?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't bring him in?"

"He'll be fine."

"I doubt it..." Kurama sighed, but when he saw the horror-stricken look on Yukina's face, he decided not to push the issue further.

"So tell us, Yukina-chan, what did Yusuke want with us?"

"Want with you?" She still looked dazed... "What did he..? OH! Yes, how stupid of me to forget! Yusuke-kun wanted us to come by and invite you to the Christmas party he's throwing tonight!"

"On the 18th?"

"Oh yes, he said life was too short to wait for the actual Christmas!"

"Well, he _would_ know..."

"Are you coming?"

"Of course! We'd be happy to-"

"No."

"What? But koibito, why not?"

He inwardly cringed at being referred to in such a formal manner in the company of his own sister... but non the less, vigilantly pressed on.

"Kurama, I don't care what _you_ do, but _I_ do not wish to go, for _I_ do not wish to be bored senseless while entrapped in a room full of holly-jolly nincompoops."

"Awww, please Hiei-san?"

"Yeah, pwese Hiei-saaannnnn?" Kurama mocked, assuming Yukina's same hand gesture as the two begged him to join them. He even got on his knees, hugging the little fire demon around his stomach so fiercely, he thought he might fall over.

"Gah, get off of me, fox!"

"Not until you say you go!"

"If I say that I'll go, will you stop clinging on me?"

"Yes, but only if you say it!"

Looking down into their hopeful faces, Hiei sighed in inevitable defeat...

_'Damn, you can never make it easy for me, can you?'_

"NOPE!" Grinned Kurama, sweetly smiling up at him.

"Who said you could read my mind?"

The kitsune merely smiled.

"Fine then, you win." He covered his ears as the two other occupants of the room simultaneously jumped up, exchanging hi-fives and happy-dances as they rallied in their triumph.

"We got Hiei, we got Hiei!" They cat-called, spinning joyously.

"Don't get used to it!" He retorted, although they didn't seem to be listening...

At all...

"Now all we need to do is go shopping to get everything ready!' Kurama yelled enthusiastically, pumping his hand in the air.

-Hiei sweatdropped-

And as the ecstatic two set up their planning area at the dining room table, a certain ice-demon couldn't help thinking that she had forgotten something...

Outside, Kuwabara's limp body, who's coat had since been torn off by a pack of abandoned and hungry dogs, lay twitching in the freshly falling snow...

* * *

Bwuhaha! Sorry, I just HAD to add some of the other characters in, and the chance to pick on poor Kuwabara was just TOO tempting! 

(If you like him, don't hurt me! Heh heh...;) )

Ummmmmm... yeah...

And to the last reviewer of this story, who, by the way, postedon freakin' 21, JANU-FREAKIN'-ARY, I have one thing to say...

ame-tennyo: YOU ROCK! And reviews don't have to make sense to be loved! I appreciate you immensely!

Toodles,

Collision: Yanma Senpai!

.. <- <-(P.S., This is Kush-Shush! Tee-hee! XX)

Ok, bye!


	5. The Perfect Picture of Stupidity

Guess who's back?  
Back again?

CY's back.  
Tell a friend, tell a friend.

Waaahooo!

So I'm back and better than ever! Thank you very much.

Amep: And the damn anime doesn't belong to her, either.

CYS: Yes, thank you.

Amep: mumbles Oh, shut up...

CYS: Fires out of cannon.

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

...Enjoy.

* * *

Many hours late, Hiei was, with increasing regret, sitting in the Urameshi living room, watching a particularly sickening display of drunken idiocy. Yusuke and Kuwabara (who had stumbled in half-frozen at around nine, and lain comatose on the floor for over an hour as he thawed) were both donning decorative Christmas hats, each submerged in an endless sea of bells. The ringing of these confounded things was irritating enough unto itself, but added to the aggravated shouts of the two men in the center of the room, the whole scene was becoming quite unbearable. And, of all things, they were fighting over- 

"SOCKS!"

"SOCKS? No man, you're crazy! BOXERS!"

Kurama giggled in the corner, slightly giddy himself, but hiding it well. Apparently the discussion of proper sleeping attire was amusing to him; but personally, Hiei had no great desire to imagine Usuke Urameshi clothed in only his socks.

"Are you saying that socks are worse than boxers? Is that it? Are you saying that…. Are you saying that they are INFERIOR? Well let me tell YOU something, mister!" Urameshi said, poking kuwabara in the chest, "My boxers could beat your socks ANY day!" And with a final push, un unstable Kuwabara fell backwards onto the couch, dragging Yusuke with him. Both finally passed out.

"I've just GOT to take a picture of this..." Whispered Keiko.

And so it was, several hours later, that the two friends woke up in quite and understandable panic in each other's arms, to the guffaws of their companions. Joining in on the laughter, Yusuke showed his guests to the door.

"We really must do that again sometime" giggled Yukina.

"Yes, it was splendid" grinned the kitsune.

Hiei just rolled his eyes and followed behind as the merry friends walked down the icy sidewalk, covering his ears as they shouted,

"HAPPY DECEMBER 18TH!"

* * *

So, who's happy I'm back?  
I AM!

Well everyone, review!


	6. Marriage Is A Choking Hazzard

Amep: CYS DOESN'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO, YOU HAPPY?

CYS: ...No. --;

Heeheehee...

* * *

Hiei awoke from a rather restless sleep outside the Kitsune's window early the next morning. His head was pounding, his whole body throbbing with the after effects of last night. Kurama was humming in the kitchen. It seemed that he was more alert than the fire demon, and HE was the one with the hangover! Whistling as he set down their plates for breakfast, (Kurama's ningen mother was gone for the day) Kurama sat down jovially next to Hiei at the small kitchen table.

"Do you think you could stop that wretched noise llong enough for me to enjoy my meal in peace?"

Kurama just smiled. Hiei knew that grin very well. It was the look the fox gave him every time he still tried to act unnecessarily tough. And it gave Hiei the very distinct impression that Kurama knew something that he did not.

"Eat up, Koorime, our guests will be here soon."

Hiei spluttered over his fried egg, choking on some foreign seasoning.

"Guests? What guests?" But even as he spoke, the doorbell rang.

"Kurama?"

The kitsune just smiled that same dazzlingly irritation smile and went to open the door. A few moments later, the entire gang was being herded into the kitchen.

"Okay, so we're here already, what's this that you couldn't wait until some of us were actually fully sober to tell everybody?" Yawned Yusuke.

All heads turned in his direction, waiting with a renewed curiosity.

"Well…" Kurama smiled, "Hiei and I are getting married."

…Yukina had to thump him on the back for a full five minutes before the last bit of toast came dislodged from his tightening throat.

* * *

Oooohh, so things are heating up now! -

Okay guys, tell me what you think! D


End file.
